Holding Hands
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: Five short scenes taken throughout Lee and Amanda's life, from 1983 to1999. Originally, for second round of ABC challenge.


Title: Holding Hands (ABC Challenge)   
  
Written By: Ashley   
  
Rating: G   
  
Summary: Five short scenes taken throughout Lee and Amanda's life, from 1983 to 1999.   
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon enterprises. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended.   
  
Author's Notes: This story is brought to you by the letter H for the second round of the ABC challenge. Contains spoilers for Their Goes the Neighborhood, The Triumvirate, and possibly for my story Forever from the first round. Forever is message number 10956 on the smkfanfic list. All feedback is welcome. Thank you so, so much to Lorna and Angelia for beta-ing this for me! Hope you like it!   
  
Archive: Sure, with other ABC's stories, otherwise just let me know.   
  
  
  
October 10, 1983   
  
Scarecrow effortlessly maneuvered his Porsche along the dark, winding road. Realizing he still wore the wedding band he had used for his cover, he slipped it off his finger and studied it for a moment. The events of the day played through his mind.   
  
********   
Amanda spun around, spraying hairspray in Bushard's eyes.   
  
Lee took the chance to turn and kick the other man in the face. "Let's go!" he shouted at Amanda.   
  
They raced from the room. Immediately, he reached for her hand and they ran down the stairs.   
  
He let go of her hands to try the doors but when he saw the other man had recovered, they were forced to turn and run. Instinctively, they clasped hands once again.   
  
********   
  
He stopped at that memory. Why had he reached for her hand? Not once, but twice. Certainly, he hadn't consciously reached for her hand. Who ever heard of Intelligence Operatives holding hands? Yet, it seemed he was drawn to her. Her hand fit perfectly in his larger one. Her skin was soft and warm and even after it was all over he felt the need to place his hand on her back and hold her arm protectively. He had even asked her for a drink, wanting to be near her just a while longer.   
  
'There's something about her...no, no. She's just a housewife from Virginia,' he reasoned. It was his responsibility to protect her. That was it...that had to be it. He had asked her to go for a drink just to make sure she would be okay. It was his fault she had gotten into this; he had to watch out for her.   
  
Focusing on the ring again, he remembered their time as "husband and wife". True, he hadn't wanted to work with her. In fact, he had put up quite a fight, but...it hadn't been all bad. Amanda had a few surprises up her sleeve.   
  
He smiled and shook his head. 'Definitely not all bad.' Placing the wedding band safely in his pocket he drove off into the night.   
  
  
  
February 10, 1986   
  
Lee opened the car door for Amanda and helped her from her seat. Worry was evident on her face. She held onto his arm as they made their way, along with Billy, to the steps of the old Cumberland Grand. Lee automatically covered her hand with his own, wanting to soothe her nerves.   
  
They entered the old hotel. Billy and Lee showed their badges and Lee checked his gun with one of the agents. As he retrieved his gun, he turned back to Amanda offering his hand to her, and she gratefully accepted. He knew she was worried about her family, and he wanted to do everything he could to comfort her. Having her near, managed to keep him calmer as well. Her touch had always done that to him.   
  
As they stepped into the elevator, Amanda blindly reached for his hand again, obviously preoccupied with worrisome thoughts. Lee smiled, knowing she wouldn't have done this under normal circumstances, but he enjoyed every minute of it. As the elevator doors closed, he brought her hand closer to him, so, he could protectively enclose it in both of his own.   
  
A while ago, the great Scarecrow might have said a gesture such as this was done simply because he felt the need to protect her. Lee knew now it was more than that. Often, he reached for her hand when they were just walking down the street, instead of only when they were in eminent danger. He wasn't sure when this change had taken place, but it had happened nonetheless. Now, he wanted nothing but to ease her fears.   
  
"Amanda," he turned towards her. "Everything's going to be okay."   
  
"What am I going to tell my mother?"   
  
"Tell her...tell her the house has termites and she needs to stay with relatives."   
  
"She's going to wonder where I'm going to stay."   
  
"Oh that's easy," he smiled. "Just say you met this handsome man, and you'll be spending the night with him in this beautiful, old hotel."   
  
Amanda smiled at his teasing. "Oh, please."   
  
He squeezed her hand gently as they left the elevator. "Well, I got you to smile."   
  
  
  
July 4, 1994   
  
Lee Stetson blinked in the bright sunlight searching for his family among the people in the park. Spotting his wife, he strode towards where she was sitting with five-year-old Matthew.   
  
As he approached, Amanda quickly recognized his tall form out of the corner of her eye and she smiled and waved.   
  
Matthew turned to see the object of his mother's attention. "Daddy!" He squealed in delight. Jumping up, he ran towards his father's awaiting arms.   
  
Lee scooped him up and kissed the top of his head. "Hey sport!"   
  
"Hi Daddy!" Matthew threw his arms around his neck.   
  
"Are you having fun with Mommy?" Lee questioned.   
  
"Um-hmm," Matthew nodded his head enthusiastically. "We're coloring."   
  
"Oh," Lee smiled and set him back on the ground. Matthew placed his tiny hand in Lee's as they walked toward Amanda.   
  
Standing up, she smiled in greeting. "Hi, there."   
  
."Hey, beautiful," he whispered so only she could hear. Lee wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close for a quick kiss.   
  
"Dadd-dy," Matthew tugged insistently on Lee's hand.   
  
Amanda rolled her eyes at the interruption but smiled and sat on the blanket.   
  
"What is it Matty?" Lee sat next to Amanda and turned his attention to his son.   
  
Matthew proudly held up the drawing he had been working on. Pointing to the colorful shapes, he said, "This is Mommy, this is me and this is you!"   
  
Lee could make out three figures, two taller ones and a shorter one in the middle, all holding hands. Grinning, he put his arm around Matthew. "It's very good, son."   
  
Matthew beamed at the compliment, then set back to work on another coloring.   
  
Turning to Amanda, Lee accepted her proffered hand and they settled back to enjoy the sunny day.   
  
  
  
September 9, 1997 (shortly after "Forever")   
  
Amanda stood at the sink washing dishes. She raised her head to look out the window and smiled. Sitting in the backyard, Liz and Philip were holding hands and gazing at the stars. They had headed out into the warm night air shortly after dinner. Amanda realized she hadn't seen them apart in the past week and had a feeling it wasn't going to end anytime soon.   
  
Philip whispered something in Liz's ear and she rewarded him with a winning smile and a light punch on the arm.   
  
Amanda laughed softly and returned her attention to the dishes.   
  
"What are you doing?" Lee asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.   
  
"The dishes," she answered avoiding his gaze.   
  
"You were laughing at the dishes?" He quirked his eyebrow at her, then followed her gaze out the window, noticing Philip and Liz for the first time.   
  
"Are you spying on them?" he accused and turned her so she would look him in the eye.   
  
"Well, I am a spy," she dried her hands on a dishtowel then placed a light kiss on his lips.   
  
Watching them for another moment, she smiled.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
She turned to face him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was just thinking about all those nights we spent in the backyard."   
  
He pulled her close and kissed her again, letting his lips linger against hers a little longer. Pulling away, he noticed the tiny sparks of passion he had seen so many times before.   
  
"C'mon," he grinned and took her hand in his. "Let's give them a little privacy." He led her from the room and up the stairs.   
  
  
  
December 29, 1999   
  
"Okay, here we go Lizzie," Lee watched the monitor next to the hospital bed and tried to prepare Liz for the next contraction.   
  
"Oohhh," she groaned and squeezed Lee's hand tightly.   
  
"Good, it's almost over," he coached her in a soothing tone despite her death grip and the accompanying pain in his hand.   
  
As the pain subsided she slowly relaxed her hold on him and they both breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"You're doing very well. We're almost ready," the nurse announced as the doctor walked in. "You can start pushing with the next contraction."   
  
Liz turned worriedly to Lee. "But Philip's not here yet. Where is he?"   
  
"Don't worry, he'll make it," he held her hand in both of his, rubbing her fingers lightly, trying to keep her calm. "Amanda's on her way and she said she'd keep calling until she found him."   
  
Liz managed a weak smile and closed her eyes.   
  
"Liz!" Philip burst through the door.   
  
"Philip! You're here!" her eyes flew open and she reached out to him with her free hand.   
  
"I'm here. I'm sorry." he hurried toward her, paying no attention to anyone else in the room.   
  
Lee slowly released her hand and backed away as Philip took his place at her side.   
  
Amanda stood watching quietly at the door, a loving smile on her face. Matthew stood slightly behind her, peering cautiously into the room.   
  
"I love you." Philip brought Liz's hand to his lips and kissed her fingers gently.   
  
"I love you, too," she breathed. "I'm so glad you're here."   
  
Lee silently slipped out of the room, and along with Amanda and Matthew, headed for the waiting area. Smiling at his wife, Lee took her hand in his as they sat down to wait for the birth of their first grandchild.


End file.
